


ArXXa( THREE)

by WuWuWuQ



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWuWuQ/pseuds/WuWuWuQ
Summary: 【源德】【ABO向】【私设ooc】





	ArXXa( THREE)

金在德在电梯里就有些撑不住了。

Alpha释放出的信息素和金在德体内的抑制剂冲撞着，热流一波一波的来袭，紧贴在殷志源身上，揪着外套衣角深深的吸气。

海棠香里带的信息越来越起伏，殷志源知道金在德忍的难受，在公众场合也不能做的太过火，只好靠着外套遮住金在德的脸，避开电梯里的摄像头吻上金在德被牙齿咬的泛白的唇，算是暂时安抚。

至于为什么一定要遮住脸，但只遮了金在德，殷志源看着怀里微皱着眉睫毛轻抖脸颊潮红的金在德，表示走廊那样理智的时候看看就够了，现在，甭想。

 

金在德被安放在了后座，殷志源难得细心的塞了塞金在德身上盖着的外套，坐上驾驶位。

Omega的香气对Alpha的吸引是致命的，海棠花香满满当当的挤了一车子，封闭空间里又没了其他人，电视台离汝矣岛的房子再怎么近可还是有一段距离，持续浓郁的刺激让殷志源出了一身的汗，油门踩到了车速限度的最大直奔家。

 

刚落锁金在德就迫不及待的攀住殷志源吻了上去，抵开牙齿勾着殷志源的舌头往自己嘴里带。殷志源触着金在德柔软的双唇伸着舌头任他急切的索取，眯起眸子自上而下的窥探着金在德的神情，看他颀长睫毛下樱红的嘴唇急急的吮着自己的给予，目里含笑坏心眼的收回了亲吻，托起了金在德反身圈在墙壁和自己之间。

薄荷烟草味也不再拘束，亲吻着皮肤渗透进血液，与海棠香缠绕在一起。

金在德湿润的眼眸对上殷志源带着侵略性的视线，下意识的伸出舌尖舔过上唇试图缓解突然的口干舌燥。双手从殷志源上衣的下摆钻进去摸上腰侧环抱住人抚摸背部，下半身夹住殷志源在人大腿处反复磨蹭。

发情期的Omega自然分泌的体液一点点浸湿了殷志源的裤子，身上摸索的手四处点火，殷志源咬着金在德的耳垂喉咙发了个音节笑他急不可耐的样子，手指解开裤链扒开裤口摸上兴奋的翘起的那根，粘液顺着顶端粘了殷志源一手。于是亲吻着金在德的脖颈，流连于腺体散发出的美好气味，手上动作温柔照顾着整根连同底下沉甸甸的两颗，在人第一次泄了浓郁的花香中扒下裤子食指和中指裹着液体探入扩张。

完全陷入爱欲中的金在德挺着腰，半张着嘴呻吟声像是猫儿叫一般软糯，舌尖微探出牙关无意识的抱紧殷志源索吻。唇齿相触，殷志源架着金在德的双腿，抽出手指换成阴茎顶了进去。

Alpha和Omega的爱交，身体上便是高度的契合。

殷志源换了个姿势，跪坐在地上从背后抱住金在德按着手腕压在墙上，金在德自然坐在殷志源身上，大腿被人用膝盖向两边撑开，少了腿部支撑的金在德重量全部压坐在了身后的那点，迫使殷志源进入的更深，满足的喟叹声碎在金在德的耳边，紧接着是急切的冲撞。

因着体位，金在德后颈的腺体完美的暴露在殷志源的眼前，遵从本性和内心的欲望，殷志源吮吸舔舐着那凸起的一块，腹下也寻着角度朝着人生殖腔口撞去。

汗水混着殷志源的唾液，顺着金在德光洁的背部滑到交合的地方汇集，最终滴落在地板上凝成一摊。

“给我，在德，给我好不好？”手指覆上金在德的双眼，感受着睫毛打在手心的刺痒感，哑着嗓子，语气柔和的诱导。“成为我的Omega，让我标记你吧。”

金在德猛然睁开眼睛，摇晃着脑袋，躲开殷志源试图侵犯腺体的犬牙，断不掉的呻吟声中缓慢开口“不...哈...志源...暂时...暂时...求你了...”

殷志源啧了一声，恋恋不舍的收了想要咬破腺体的獠牙。对于金在德一直以来的拒绝他不爽了很久，可出自于内心，他不想就这样标记了金在德，让他对张水院怀着无止境的愧疚。自己的男人心里还有其他的男人这种事怎么可能接受得了。所以他在等，在等金在德彻底做个了断。于是又一次的妥协。

“好”

不谈论拘泥于标记，只完全享受着身体带来的快感。


End file.
